1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming pool, more particularly to an inflatable swimming pool with a sun shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inflatable swimming pool assembly for children generally includes a pool that is made of a flexible material and that has a flat bottom and a peripheral wall which cooperates with the bottom to define a water receiving space therebetween so that children can play with water within the pool.
However, in case, the pool is exposed under the sun, the children playing therein may suffer from sunburn due to prolonged exposure to the sun.